


Game

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: F/M, Other, Paranoia, Running, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Shiki x Paranoid!Reader]
Relationships: Shiki (Togainu No Chi)/Reader





	Game

1...2...3...

Another check over your shoulder.

The rain and fog meld together to create a thick blanket around you, making it near impossible to perceive anything beyond your nose. Despite your firm stance, your fingers tremble, ready for the next move, whether it be a grasp of the knife or curled fist. Swallowing your breath, you slide yourself against the slimy and cold wall. 

_Tack...tack..._

The click of a heel draws closer.

1...2...3...

_Tack...Tack..._

And you look.

But, nothing lingers but the shadows of the alley.

_Tack...Tack..._

Your heart throbs - _Thump...thump..._ \- It abuses your trembling rib cage, muscles clasping and tightening around it, tighter, tighter, until every bit of oxygen traps in your throat.

 _Tack...Tack..._ The footsteps come closer...closer...

Your eyes strain and twitch.

1...2...3...

And you glance over your shoulder.

Fear surges through you faster than your heart can pump veins. Everything spins, despite your heels digging into the bricks. Your limbs stiffen. Your stomach twists.

Yet, you perceive nothing...

...save for the clicking of the heels. 

_Tack...Tack..._

The air seems to thicken, cold and filled with a mist like needles, as your breathing shortens. The slimy moisture soaks through your shirt as you continue sidling down the alley. 

You attempt to move forward. You try not to distract yourself with the tingling in the back of your neck, urging you, enticing you to check your surroundings.

But, what if _he’s_ there...?

_He could be right there..._

_Right behind you..._

With a gasp, you turn, shoulders tightly shrugged, hands up, prepared for battle.

_Silence..._

Only the soft moan of the frigid wind replies.

At last, you exhale slowly, sinking to the frigid, brick street. Your knife falls from your fingers and clinks to the ground. For a moment of pure bliss, the bundled nerves inside of you begin unraveling with each inhale and exhale. Head hung low, you close your eyes as you gather your composure. 

You could see just a speck of light at the end of your tunnel. 

But, just as you rise from your seat, legs, aching and trembling, slender fingers encircle your wrists, and a sudden, sharp jolt drags you into the darkness. Before a scream tears from your throat, it is suppressed by a palm clad in leather. You struggled violently, but the grasp about you only tightens.

How could you not see...?

The crimson eyes glimmering in the shadows, the disheveled ebony locks, and the silvery cross catching the muted light of the passing storm: no doubt, it is him. 

As tears start to seer the rims of your eyes, you sense vibrations against your back, rumbling his chest, as a low, sinister laugh seeps through parted lips. 

You see this as survival, but to him, it is nothing more than a game, one where you are merely a plaything and nothing more.

And as you tremble in his arms, he leans in, his lips,, curving into a smirk, pressing into the shell of your ear. 

All you can remember before your world falls into nothing, and your mind crumbles, bit by bit, are two words, words that change everything forever;

 _”Game over._ ”


End file.
